TrUtH Or dArE
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: a simple game of trth or dare! what will happen? Troyella ofcourse


Truth or Dare

The gang included Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad danforth, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McCessie, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans. These were the people you wanted to be, the people you wanted to be friends with, these were the kings and Queens of East high!

"alright, party at my house after the big game" Sharpay was bursting with excitement, this was the party that she and Chad were planning on getting Troy and Gabby together, even though they both always told their friends that they were just best friends nothing more.

"Okay, I'll be there at like 8:30, cause I have to help troy with something" Chad and troy nodded

"Do you girls need a lift?" Sharpay asked

"Umm…… if that is okay with you!" gabby was always the shy one even when she was with her friends

"Of course sweetheart I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to give you a lift" Sharpay was the sweat gentle one… when she was with her friends! To others she was 'The Ice Queen' Chad now regrets ever starting that stupid nickname when someone calls her that he gets very defensive

"thanks Sharpay" Gabby giggled, Troy's heart goes mushy when she giggles and he gets tingles when she touches him, he knows why but he can't find the courage to tell her.

"You're welcome, and you Taylor?"

"Sure, why not!" Taylor was the fire of the group she was : Strong, sophisticated, warmed other people up, was funny, sometimes viscous and hot, well to zeke she was (yes that's right Chad and Sharpay are going out and zeke and Taylor are going out, sorry but I thought it would be good for a change)

"Okay great, now you boys have to go get ready for the big game, we'll be rooting for ya!"Sharpay kissed Chad for good luck and gave the boys a kiss on the cheek, Gabby did the same with the cheek and gave them a hug, Taylor and Zeke kissed for ages then pulled apart and then she gave each boy a hug and zeke another kiss and they went to the stands.

-

-

- 16 mins left of the game EH- 47 – WH-45 tight game

"16, 16 , 16 minutes left better get it done, 16, 16 , 16 more minute get ready GAME ON" – hahah now or never- the guys started to chant

"Come on boys, come on, come on!" couch Bolton started to yell out, the girls were screaming at the top of

"Come on WILDCATS, slash em and trash em!" the girls start to chant as well, all 3 of them start to giggle, with what they made up!!

Troy has the ball and fakes right and goes left and paces the ball to Chad who passes it to zeke who passes it to Jason, Troy breaks free and grabs the ball to do a perfect layup,

"This is the last time so get it right" Troy screams out

"W-I-L-D WILDCATS THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE" the east high cheerleaders scream

"WEST HIGH NIGHTS YEAH WERE PUTTING UP A FIGHT; YEAH WERE GONNA WIN let ME HERE YOU SCREAM YEAH, YEAH, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY" west high screams out

There's 20 seconds left of the game and zeke get's a 2 shots, he walks up to the circle he squares his arms with his feet and makes both shots, the siren finally goes and east high wins

"And East High WILDCATS win's 51- 47, congratulations, East high are the champions"

Everyone went wild the girls went up to the guys and hugs them, they boys lifted up the girls and twirled them around, Zeke and Taylor kissed and so did Chad and Sharpay while Troy and Gabby were looking into each other's eyes.

"Congratulations wildcat!" Gabriela was now giggling while Troy picked her up and twirled her around both just wishing that they would kiss, but he placed her back on the ground

"Thanks, Mrs. Wildcat"

"Ummmm, sounds good, hahah I see ya later troy remember don't forget to come to Sharpay's" she couldn't help but blush, the one she likes just called her Mrs. wildcat I mean wildcat was her nickname for him and he just called her misses, like she was his girlfriend, god they both wished.

-

-

- 8:00 Girl talk

"Gabby its okay to like him!" Sharpay told her trying to comfort her, they had been on this topic for at least ½ a hour they all tried to convince her accept zeke he promised that he would not say anything to gabby, he promised to Troy.

"But he's my best friend, he doesn't like me, he has a girlfriend"

"STOP! Gabby he doesn't have a girlfriend he broke up with her when he figured out something 2 weeks ago, he doesn't hate you he wants' to be way more than best friends he wants to be in a relationship, he told all of the boys but he is way too afraid to tell you!" zeke told her, HE CRACKED HE BROKE THE PROMISE hopefully Troy wouldn't care as they will prob be together to night anyhow.

"Are you sure? "Gabby asked getting hopeful

"Positive now here he comes" zeke said while nodding to the door

" hey guys, hey sexy" Chad walked through the door and straight to Sharpay and gave her a kiss

" hey" they all said, Troy and Gabby were looking at each other and the others were looking at them

"Okay it's time for truth or dare!" Sharpay yelled excitedly

The group formed a circle, and Sharpay spun the bottle and it landed on Troy, she took the bottle out of the circle

"Truth or dare?" she asked Troy

"Truth!" he stated

"Okay, Troy do you like someone?"

"Umm, yes!" he held his head down

"Who?" Sharpay asked while looking at gabby

"Hey one question at a time!" he looked up and stared into gabby's eyes then asked her something

"Okay gabby, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Umm…… do you like Jason? As a boyfriend?"

"Omg, how did you know? "She said sarcastically

"So it's true! Well then why aren't you going out? You know you want to!" he said angrily and got up on his feet while pacing

"What the hell troy, I don't want to" she said in confusion and also got up

"DON'T LIE GABBY" he said even more pissed off

"I'M NOT, I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT"

"OH REALLY, THEN WHO DO YOU LIKE?" he asked still pissed off,

"What's it matter to you who I like? You got your sluts and that's all you need right, your fuck buddies?" Gabby was getting teary

"No, I don't WANT them, I. I. I. oh forget it, it doesn't matter any who, you have all of the basketball team for you to play with and I have the cheerleaders"

"What?! I don't have nor want the team, I want… I want… of for god sakes I want you!"

Gabby ran straight for Troy and kissed him, he placed his hands on her back and she placed hers around his neck, Troy pulled her up and Gabby put her legs up on his waist he pushed her to the wall and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she accepted, his tong exploring her entire mouth while his hands where travelling up and down on her thigh until air was necessary, they pulled apart smiling while looking into each other's eyes he still had a hold of her up against the wall.

"You have no Idea how long I have waited for you to say those words" He said while still looking at her

"Oh I think I do" she replied with yet another kiss

"They are so cute" Sharpay squalled and pulled Chad in for a kiss and he didn't refuse

"Yeah they are, man now it feels so perfect the king and queen are finally together" Taylor pulled zeke in for a kiss as well, all of the couples where kissing then the pulled apart

Troyella sat on the ground but Gabby was in Troy's legs playing with the hem of his shirt

"You know it's funny that all of our relationships started with a simple game of truth or dare!"Sharpay said

TROYELLA xox imogene!!


End file.
